


7

by profoundlycas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Castiel, Kid Castiel/Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundlycas/pseuds/profoundlycas





	7

Castiel was a shy kid. Throughout preschool and kindergarten, he didn't really make friends. During nap time, he took his blankie off to the side, away from the rest of the group of children.

When he was 7, in first grade, the teacher introduced a new boy on the third day of class. He looked like he would be a rowdy one, so castiel hoped to steer clear. He liked his quietness, thank you very much. 

Unfortunately for him, the new boy was seated next to him and it took him all of two minutes before he started trying to gain his attention.

"Hey!" Dean Winchester, according to the teacher, was bouncing in his seat. When he didn't get castiel's attention, he tried again, "Psssst, hey!"

Castiel finally looked at him and whispered back, "Shhhh, you're going to get in trouble!"

"Pffffft. I don't care!"

Castiel gaped at him.

"Dean! Please be quiet." 

Dean stilled and sighed before defeatedly replying, "Sorry, Miss Ellen."

Castiel straightened up, ready for his lesson on spelling. Today they were learning some animals. Bear, cat, dog, bee, and bird.

After their lesson, they had storytime, and then it was time for recess. Castiel was on his way to sit on the swings, he noticed Dean sitting under a tree. He looked upset and if Castiel was nothing else, he was compassionate.

Dean looked up, squinting one eye because of the sun. He saw the kid who sits in the desk next to his. 

 

"What're you sitting over here alone for?"

Dean sighed. He just shrugged. 

The other boy sat down in the grass next to him and started picking at the grass. "You know, the other kids don't like to play with me."

Dean couldn't fathom why. "How come?"

"I don't know." Castiel looked down at the blade of grass in his hands. "I hear whispers that they think I'm too different."

Dean's eyebrows scrunched up. "You seem regular to me, ...umm, what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Castiel."

"Cas-as-teel?" Dean blushed a little. He had a bit of trouble with new words sometimes.

"No. Cas-tee-ell."

Dean tried again, "Ca-assss-tee-ell....Cast-ee-ell...Castiel!" He grinned like he was just given the last cookie.

"Yeah!" Castiel grinned right back at Dean, feeling as if he might be making a friend.

After that day, Dean and Castiel became the best of friends. They got ice cream cones in the summertime, they taught Dean's baby brother how to hit a baseball when they were ten, they played board games until they fell asleep when they were twelve.

And when they were fifteen, they shared their first kiss; the first of many.


End file.
